Look at Me
by klixxy
Summary: "Ed, look at me!" Ed sighed angrily. When would his damn boyfriend stop bothering him! Basically RoyEd fluff.


"Ed, look at me." Ed sighed, angry golden eyes cutting through the paperwork in front of him.

Ever since Roy had become the Führer, and Ed had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, Ed had finally come to realize why Roy hated the damn pieces of paper so much.

There were just so many of them! There was no end! They just kept coming, the damn rascals.

And when he finally decided to get his ass out of his book and get to his work, his stupid boyfriend kept trying to talk to him! Couldn't the man see that he was working for once in his life?!

"Eddddd, look at meeeeeee" Ed huffed, shoving the man away, almost to his snapping point.

"Shove off, Roy! I'm busy!" Desperately, the blonde picked up his pen again, eyes scanning the words on the papers of torture, hastily signing his name at the bottom, hardly even reading what he was signing to.

"But Ed, this is important!" Roy continued to whine, insisting that whatever he was trying to do was 'important'.

Four years ago, before they'd started dating, Ed would have believed him and shot up to see if any serial killers were in sight or if there was a gun pointed at their heads.

But over the years as every time the man had begged him to look at something 'incredibly important' it had just been a kiss, or another pointless declaration of love.

Yes, Ed understood that Roy loved him just that much and he appreciated that. But he already knew that Roy loved him, and he didn't need to stop his work and waste his time to hear it again.

"Sure, Roy, like that time that you called me at 5 AM claiming that it was 'important' when you just wanted to tell me that you love me? Again?"

Roy frowned, his lips turning into a playful pout.

"Oh, but Ed, this really is important!"

Annoyed, finally Ed whipped around in his chair his hair slashing through the air murderously, angry eyes burning holes into his lover's head.

"WHAT?!" As Ed's lips slid into a snarl, he glared at his nervous looking boyfriend, then did a double take.

He had seen all different sides of Roy since they had become a couple.

He had seen drunk Roy, sad Roy, angry Roy, happy Roy, happy go lucky Roy, annoying Roy, loving Roy, and even, on rare occasions, afraid Roy.

But what he had almost never seen before in his life was a nervous Roy.

Roy was always so confident in himself, ready for any scenario, and almost always had that aggravating but annoyingly handsome smirk on his face.

But this? This was unexplored territory. This must really be important for once if Roy was actually nervous.

Eyes narrowing, Ed stared at Roy more thoughtfully, trying to think of something, anything that could be so important and terrifying that Roy of all people would show how nervous he was in front of his lover.

He muttered his theories under his breath, thoughts moving miles per second, racing through strategies and possibilities and sorting them all out.

Was it Drachma? Were they ignoring the peace treaty?

Or was it Aerugo, threatening it's boundaries again?

Could it even be that the homunculi were back at it again?

No, but that was impossible, unless someone had created a Philosopher's Stone, but there hadn't been any mass murders recently so…..

As far as he knew, peace was keeping it's leashes on the militaristic country, the birds chirping, the people smiling, and military activity to a minimum.

So what could it be?

If possible, it seemed like Roy became even more nervous, actually twiddling his thumbs as he fingered his many medals and badges with his glove covered hands.

But as he stared at him, black eyes glinting lovingly in the light, Ed calmed down to stare at Roy once more, and a silence, neither comfortable or uncomfortable stretched out and hung in the air.

The clock ticked loudly, seconds passing by as they became lost in each other's eyes into a world that only they knew.

The world continued on, but they were lost together in their own timeless melody, and, as cheesy as it sounded, they knew that they loved each other with their entire heart.

Then, as they slowly snapped out of their trance back into reality, Roy's nervousness subsided, leaving him with a soft smile on his face.

Time slowed down as Ed gulped with prehension.

Slowly, black meeting gold, Roy kept his glimmering eyes on Ed's.

And, quietly, got down on one knee.

Ed sucked in a breath quietly, his paperwork laying forgotten on his desk, the pen thrown lazily onto a pile of inky words, unknown, but irrelevant.

Was Roy really about to do what Ed thought he was going to do.

But, as Roy's eyes bore into his own gently, Ed already knew the answer.

Gloved hands carefully reached into a small blue pocket, pulling out a small, black box.

Then, gingerly, he brought it up, opening it with trembling hands.

Inside gleamed a simply, silver ring, a name beautifully carved into the side.

 _Roy Mustang_

 _Edward Elric_

Two matching rings shimmered in the light, glowing like two small stars in the depths of their room.

Ed's eyes shimmered with tears as he gasped silently, eyes unable to leave the beautiful rings that his lover was holding.

Ed heard what his lover said, oh he heard those words loud and clear ringing in a melody in his head.

" _Edward Elric, will you… marry me?"_

He leaped at the man, and the two needed no words to convey what they were feeling.

That night, a beautiful star burst into existence in that small house, hands intertwined lovingly in a mess of limbs, and two rings gleamed in the twilight.


End file.
